theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Combat League/Campaign
this is the walkthrough og MCL Campaign for Xbox 360, 1 Player. Beginning You are Nick Fury on the Helicarrier. Walk over to the screen and press A. (Screen): On today's news, Overlord Viktor Von Doom has ordered all superheroes surrender to him now. (Nick Fury): No, they won't.... Black Widow walks up. (Widow): Sir, Stark wants to meet you at the lab. Walk over to the elevator. Press A and use the D-Pad to select Lab floor. The elevator arrives and Stark is there. (Iron-Man): Well, it seems Doom wants some prisoners. (Fury): He may have Cap, but that's all he's getting. (IM): But that's not the reason I've called you here. (Fury): I knew that. I'm not the world's top spy for nothing. (IM): Then you know... (Fury): That you've managed to capture Vulture for questioning. (IM): I'll go get him from Stark Tower, I have him in a cage. (Fury): Hurry back. ---- You are now playing as Iron Man. Fly from the Helicarrier top to Stark Tower, but dodge the missiles coming from turrets all over the city. When you get to the top of the tower, press Y to stop flying. ---- You arrive at the holding cell, but Vulture isn't there. (Vulture): Thanks for the new tech! Vulture attacks you from behind. Fight him off. Then press A and report to Fury. (Fury): I've dispatched Silver Surfer to get him. You should try and help too. Go to the elevator and select top floor. You engage Vulture in flight combat. When he gets low on health, he dives into the water and seemingly drowns. (Silver Surfer): Let us hope he is dead. You get a pod cast. (Nick Fury): Stark, Radd, we have a problem. Doom is destroying the Statue of Liberty. We need you to get in. You and Silver Surfer fly there, but you (Iron Man) gets knocked down by Doc Ock. (Doc Ock): You fell for it... I knew that you would come... (Norrin Radd): SHIELD, we insist that we need another squad to assist us in defeating Doctor Octavius- Doc Ock rips Radd's board away. ---- On the Helicarrier, you are playing as Black Widow. (Fury): We can't go down there. It's too dangerous. (Reed Richards): But if we don't, Doom gets the board. (Johnny): You remember what happened last time? (Fury): We can't risk losing anyone else. We have to assume Cap, IM, and Radd are dead. Suddenly, the whole Helicarrier shakes. (Thing): What was that? Fury hits the screen and it shows Electro attacking the outside. (Fury): Natasha, you and Johnny get Electro. (Johnny): Can't we do something harder? More challenging? Walk up to the elevator and choose flight deck. (Electro): Well, well, well. If it isn't the good-doing SHIELD agents. (You): Well, Electro. You can come peacefully or not. You engage Electro in combat with Human Torch. When you or Human Torch get low on health, Whiplash appears and joins in the fight. There's no way to win, and you fall off the Helicarrier into the water. ---- You wake up as Iron Man, suitless. Move around in your cell until you find the hidden lever. It's in a different place every time. Hit it and the floor beneath you opens, revealing the ocean. JARVIS sends in Hammerhead, and you must escape the ocean and get to Boston. ------------ Meanwhile, you are now Iceman in a mission at the North Pole with Colossus, Kitty Pryde, and Storm. Stay with the group and search until you find the SHIELD station that has been lost for years. Go inside and radio back Fury. But as soon as you dial, Sabretooth breaks in and a battle breaks out. If you manage to beat Sabretooth, you'll learn from him that Dr. Doom is almost at his full power. Sabretooth gets up and you need to beat him again. If you manage to beat him again, he will knock out Kitty and take her away. Chase after him. Now for the final match against Sabretooth, only you as Iceman. At the end, if you win, Sabretooth dies. However Dr. Doom walks up and takes away your powers, and knocks Kitty Pryde into the freezing cold water. He kidnaps you. --------- You're now Kitty Pryde, who has awoken in Canada. You have no recollection of who you are and you can't use your powers. You need to find Wolverine, who is somewhere around town. When you find him, you and Wolverine are attacked by..... Toad! If you beat him, Toad will get up and call for Pyro to come out and they will fight you together. If you manage to beat them both, Dr. Doom appears with Cap's shield, parts of the Mark III, Radd's board, and Bobby Drake's powers. He will kidnap both of you. TO BE FINISHED Category:MCL